Mapping Contests
Mapping Contests are contests held by staff where players enter to map a house fitting a certain theme. Below are past official mapping contests and their respective info. __TOC__ Mapping Contest 2010 This was the first Mapping Contest held in PMU 7 between December 29th - March 1st. There were 23 entries for this contest. Rules *Nothing offensive or inappropriate. *You may not claim artwork or maps; stealing one's work will result in banishment from any future events like these. *Put some effort into this project. Doesn't mean it has to look like a professional did it, just make sure it doesn't look like it was mindlessly placed together within a few seconds. *Follow the theme and make sure it's all you~ Oh and have fun while you are at it! Themes *Winter-like scene or activity *Christmas *New Years *or any other holidays celebrated in December Judges *Flare *Yatterman Winners #Sannom #Birdeh #Whitewing Prizes #Decorative Ribbon and a 50x50 or under house expansion #30x30 or under house expansion #20x20 or under house expansion Sannom 1.png|Sannom's 1st place entry Birdeh 2.png|Birdeh's 2nd place entry Whitewing 3.png|Whitewing's 3rd place entry Summer Mapping Contest 2011 The 2nd Mapping Contest in PMU 7, held between December 1st - December 30th. There were 91 entries for this mapping contest. Rules *Contestants must aim to make a map that best fits a theme. *Contestants must use their house as a place to map. *Contestants must have this completed by the end of the event. (No late papers). *Contestants must come up with original maps. (Any duplicate maps will be disqualified). *Contestants must attempt to make a map utilizing all layers of mapping. (Ground, Mask, Mask 2, etc.). *Contestants must not attempt to persuade any of the judges, and must allow them to make their own judgment. *Contestants are not to post their maps on this page. *Staff members who participate will not receive a rank or reward. *Contestants should sign up in this forum so that Judges know which houses to visit. *Contestants and Non-Participants are not to post critiques here. *Contestants must make their own house; there are no team projects. Theme *The Undiscovered Judges *Jinx *DarkMazer *Hayarotle Winners #Char #pipply #fire rage Prizes #50x50 House Expansion, Decorative Ribbon #30x30 House Expansion #24x24 House Expansion Char 1.png|Char's 1st place entry pipply 2.png|pipply's 2nd place entry fire rage 3.png|fire rage's 3rd place entry Winter Mapping Contest 2011 The 3rd Mapping Contest held in PMU 7 between December 1st - December 30th. There were 96 entries for this contest. Rules *Contestants must aim to make a map that best fits a theme. In-game house can be used. The External Map Editor cannot. *Contestants must come up with original maps. (Any duplicate maps will be disqualified). *Contestants must not attempt to persuade any of the judges, and must allow them to make their own judgment. *Contestants should sign up in this forum so that Judges know which houses to visit. *Only sign-up posts, or concerns, may be posted in this thread. *Contestants must make their own house; there are no team projects. *Rewards will be applied to the submitted map only; no transfers. *Contestants may only enter ONE map each. Theme *Light it Up! Judges *Andy *Dandy *Sannom Winners #PhantomThiefDark #VGK #Chalkali #Whitewing #superswampert45 #TheAwesome13th #Redstars79 #glacies #ZaratoX #Kiria #Blazafyur #Sal the Buizel #Liane #Darko #Dark Phoenix Prizes #50x50 Size House + Winter Ribbon, 10,000 Poké #30x30 Size House + Winter Ribbon, 5,000 Poké #25x25 Size House + Winter Ribbon 2,500 Poké #1,500 Poké #1,000 Poké PhantomTheifDark 1.png|PhantomThiefDark's 1st place entry VGK 2.png|VGK's 2nd place entry Chalkali 3.png|Chalkali's 3rd place entry Summer Mapping Contest 2012 The 4th Mapping contest held in PMU 7 and the first to introduce the Veteran Contest, which allows previous contest winners to compete separately from the regular entries to allow for more winners in the general contests. A veteran is anyone who has placed in the top 3 in any previous contest. They are listed at the bottom of a contest sign-up page so there is no confusion. Rules Theme General Categories *Humor *Unusual *Indoor *Scenic Judges Winners General Contest Humor #Darko #Lara #Bailey Unusual #Giniqua #Kiria #MagicalThe2nd Indoor #quilava918 #Lorne #MagicWiz Scenic #Riche #glacies #Stella Veteran Contest #VGK #Whitewing #fire rage Prizes Darko 1 humor.png|Darko's 1st place entry in "Humor" Lara 2 humor.png|Lara's 2nd place entry in "Humor" Baily 3 humor.png|Baily's 3rd place entry in "Humor" Giniqua 1 unusual.png|Giniqua's 1st place entry in "Unusual" Kiria 2 unusual.png|Kiria's 2nd place entry in "Unusual" Magicalthe2nd 3 unusual.png|MagicalThe2nd's 3rd place entry in "Unusual" Quilava918 1 indoor.png|quilava918's 1st place entry in "Indoor" Lorne 2 indoor.png|Lorne's 2nd place entry in "Indoor" MagicWiz 3 indoor.png|MagicWiz's 3rd place entry in "Indoor" Riche 1 scenic.png|Riche's 1st place entry in "Scenic" glacie 2 scenic.png|glacies's 2nd place entry in "Scenic" Stella 3 scenic.png|Stella's 3rd place entry in "Scenic" VGK 1 veteran.png|VGK's 1st place entry in "Veteran" Whitewing 2 veteran.png|Whitewing's 2nd place entry in "Veteran" fire rage 3 veteran.png|fire rage's 3rd place entry in "Veteran" Winter Mapping Contest 2012 The 5th Mapping Contest in PMU 7, held between January 15th - February 15th. There were 54 regular entries and 7 veteran entries for this mapping contest. Rules *Contestants must aim to make a map that best fits the theme. *Contestants must have this completed by the end of the event. (No late papers.) *Contestants must come up with original maps. (Any duplicate maps will be disqualified.) *Contestants must not attempt to persuade any of the judges and must allow them to make their own judgment. *Contestants are not to post their maps on this page. *Contestants should sign up in this forum so that judges know which houses to visit. *Contestants and Non-Participants are not to post critiques here. *Only sign-up posts or concerns, may be posted in this thread. *Contestants may only enter ONE map each. *Contestants must make their own house; there are no team projects. *If you have received an expansion due to a previous contest, you shall be entered in the Veteran Contest rather than the general contest. Theme *Dreams or Nightmares General categories *Humor *Nightmarish *Odd *Creative Judges *Flare *Whitewing *Char Winners General Contest Nightmarish #Voltray #Viivi #Mewtwo Odd #OrginX #Magic Bam #What12345/Slot12345 Creative #Mad #Remestar #Flairintha Veteran Contest #fire rage #Lorne #MagicWiz Prizes General Contest #50x50 Size House or 15 event tokens + Contest Ribbon, 10,000 Poké #30x30 Size House or 10 event tokens + Contest Ribbon, 5,000 Poké #25x25 Size House or 5 event tokens + Contest Ribbon, 2,500 Poké Veteran Contest #50x50 or 15 event tokens, Contest Ribbon, 10,000 Poké #Additional 10x10 or 10 event tokens, Contest Ribbon, 5,000 Poké #Additional 5x5 or 5 event tokens, Contest Ribbon 2,500 Poké Voltray Nightmarish 1.png|Voltray's 1st place entry in "Nightmarish" Viivi Nightmarish 2.png|Viivi's 2nd place entry in "Nightmarish" Mewtwo Nightmarish 3.png|Mewtwo's 3rd place entry in "Nightmarish" OrginX Odd 1.png|OrginX's 1st place entry in "Odd" Magic Bam Odd 2.png|Magic Bam's 2nd place entry in "Odd" What12345 Slot12345 Odd 3.png|What12345 / Slot12345's 3rd place entry in "Odd" Mad Creative 1.png|Mad's 1st place entry in "Creative" Remestar Creative 2.png|Remestar's 2nd place entry in "Creative" Flairintha Creative 3.png|Flairintha's 3rd place entry in "Creative" fire rage Veteran 1.png|fire rage's 1st place entry in "Veteran" Lorne Veteran 2.png|Lorne's 2nd place entry in "Veteran" MagicWiz Veteran 3.png|MagicWiz's 3rd place entry in "Veteran" Winter Mapping Contest 2015 Held between November 13th - December 13th. There were 26 regular entries and 4 veteran entries for this mapping contest. Rules *Aim to make a map that best fits the theme. *Have your entry completed by the end of the event. (No late papers.) *You must not attempt to persuade any of the judges and must allow them to make their own judgement. *You must sign up through the form provided to ensure a smooth experience. *Contestants and Non-Participants are not to post critiques here. *You may only enter ONE map each. *You must make your own house; there are no team projects. *If you have received an expansion due to a previous contest, you shall be entered in the Veteran Contest rather than the general contest. Theme *Lost Judges *Char *Kittu *Mad *MagicWiz *Nuxl Winners General Contest #Tsukuyo/Hakua #TheAwesome13th #L3ntz Veteran Contest #OrginX #Neverbloom #MagicalThe2nd Top Pick *Clock Prizes General Contest #50x50 Size Expansion or 15 event tokens + Contest Ribbon, 10,000 Poke #30x30 Size Expansion or 10 event tokens + Contest Ribbon, 5,000 Poke #25x25 Size Expansion or 5 event tokens + Contest Ribbon 2,500 Poke Veteran Contest #50x50 Size Expansion or 15 event tokens, Contest Ribbon, 15,000 Poke #10x10 Size Expansion or 10 event tokens, Contest Ribbon, 10,000 Poke #5x5 Size Expansion or 5 event tokens, Contest Ribbon 5,000 Poke Special *Top Pick: Mystery Pokemon Egg Tsukuyo-HakuaWinter2015Map.png|Tsukuyo/Hakua's 1st place entry TheAwesome13thWinter2015Map.png|TheAwesome13th's 2nd place entry L3ntzWinter2015Map.png|L3ntz's 3rd place entry OrginXWinter2015VeteranMap.jpg|OrginX's 1st place entry in "Veteran" Caz-NeverbloomWinter2015VeteranMap.png|Caz/Neverbloom's 2nd place entry in "Veteran" MagicalThe2ndWinter2015VeteranMap.png|MagicalThe2nd's 3rd place entry in "Veteran" Fall Mapping Contest 2016 Held between October 10th - November 10th. There were 46 entries for this mapping contest. Rules *Aim to make a map that best fits the theme. *Have your entry completed by the end of the event. (No late papers.) *You must not attempt to persuade any of the judges and must allow them to make their own judgement. *You must sign up through the form provided to ensure a smooth experience. *Contestants and Non-Participants are not to post critiques here. *You may only enter ONE map each. *You must make your own house; there are no team projects. Theme *Fusion Judges *Festivo *Scizivire *Mad *Kittu *MagicWiz Winners 1st place #Vivu #Whimsy #Arkan 2nd place #Tansy 3rd place #trekker #Saoirse Honorable mentions *HeySeuss *OrginX *Ouli Prizes 1st place *House expansion. *250,000 Poké. *Miracle Chest and Exp.All. *Mystery Egg: Choice of any Pokémon that’s been recruitable atleast once in PMU7 (including starters and HC Pokémon). Legendaries from Heart Slates aren’t recruited, they are summoned *50 of each shard. *15 Event Tokens. 2nd place *House expansion. *200,000 Poké. *Wonder Chest. *30 of each shard. *A mystery egg of the following: a choice of any starter pokemon. *10 Event Tokens. 3rd place *House expansion. *50,000 Poké. *One released fossil pokemon of choice. *15 of each shard. *5 Event Tokens. VivuFall2016Map.png|Vivu's 1st place entry WhimsyFall2016Map.png|Whimsy's 1st place entry ArkanFall2016Map.png|Arkan's 1st place entry trekkerFall2016Map.png|trekker's 2nd place entry OrginXFall2016Map.png|OrginX's entry OuliFall2016Map.png|Ouli's entry Fall Mapping Contest 2018 Held between October 1st - November 1st. There were 23 entries for this mapping contest. Rules *Aim to make a map that best fits the theme. *Have your entry completed by the end of the event. (No late papers.) *You must not attempt to persuade any of the judges and must allow them to make their own judgement. Please do not ask any of the judges for their opinions on your house before the contest is over. *You must sign up through the form provided to ensure a smooth experience. *Contestants and Non-Participants are not to post critiques here. *You may only enter ONE map each. *You must make your own house; there are no team projects. Theme *Rainbow Judges *Kittu *Leafysaur *Tuxie *Fennes Winners #Whimsy #DracoThunder #Six Prizes 1st place *15 Event tokens *1st Place Ribbon *300,000 Poké. *Mystery Egg: Choice of any Pokémon that’s been recruitable atleast once in PMU7 (including starters and HC Pokémon). Legendaries from Heart Slates aren’t recruited, they are summoned *Choice of Silk and Globe *Music item of choice *Full house expansion *Released Heart Slate of your choice 2nd place *10 Event tokens. *2nd Place Ribbon *250,000 Poké *Choice of silk *Mystery egg chosen from the following list: any PMU starter Pokemon. *Music item of choice *Two house expansions 3rd place *5 Event tokens. *3rd Place Ribbon *200,000 Poké *Fossil of choice *Music item of choice *One house expansion Category:PMU 7 Category:Events